Desejo e Sofrimento
by Lokidarkgod
Summary: Minha primeira fic. Sou pessimo em resumos.


**Desejo e Sofrimento**

**CAP I – Descobertas e Aceitações**

Já passava da meia-noite.

Depois da cerimônia de seleção, do jantar e do discurso de Dumbledore, Harry subira com seus amigos para o salão comunal indo direto para o quarto.

Rony e Hermione olharam-no subir com um aperto no peito. Sabiam pelo que o amigo passava desde o final de seu 5٥ ano.

Harry subira e arrumara suas coisas deitando-se logo em seguida.

Nem o fato de estar agora em Hogwarts, perto de seus amigos e de seu mundo o faziam mais feliz.

Ainda lembrava daquele momento no escritório de Dumbledore...Aquele momento em que soube que seu destino estava traçado.

"- O final da profecia... falava... nenhum poderá viver... – lembrava-se de ter perguntado".

Enquanto o outro sobreviver... – o direto dissera

Então – naquele momento ele já tinha conhecimento de seu destino -, então isso significa que...Que um de nós terá de matar o outro...No fim?

Sim.

Simples.

Com um simples 'sim' o diretor o obrigara a aceitar a dura realidade.

Ele iria enfrentar Voldemort, quisesse ou não...e havia grandes chances de que ele não saísse vivo desse confronto.

A partir daí...durante todas o período de férias, durante todo o jantar e também agora, deitado em sua cama, Harry vagara em seus pensamentos imaginando como seria quando se encontrasse com Voldemort.

Diversas vezes procurara tentar animar-se, dizendo a si mesmo que havia uma chance de vencer, pois afinal ele já derrotara o Lorde das Trevas três vezes.

Mas depois ele encarava a verdade. Nas primeiras duas vezes ele derrotou Voldemort, pois este estava fraco, e na terceira ele tivera sorte em escapar vivo.

Depois de ver Voldemort em ação, no duelo contra Dumbledore, Harry percebera que em um confronto sua chance de vitória seria mínima.

Abriu os olhos encarando o cortinado de sua cama e levantou-se.Tentar dormir seria perda de tempo, pois acordaria em algumas horas com mais um pesadelo e sua cicatriz parecendo estar em chamas.

A oclumência ajudava um pouco, mas ele ainda não a dominava perfeitamente.

Levantou-se e desceu para o salão comunal, passou pelo buraco do retrato e dirigiu-se para fora do castelo...sim, os jardins...pelo menos ali ele poderia deixar seus pensamentos esvaírem-se e finalmente alcançar um mínimo de paz.

A sensação de sentir a grama úmida roçar em seus pés descalços era reconfortante. A brisa fria bateu em seu rosto, esvoaçando seus cabelos, fazendo-o sentir-se livre.

Seus pés o levaram até a margem do lago, onde se deixou cair deitado, fitando inexpressivamente a lua.

O silencio... A calma... Agora sim estava em paz.

Agora conseguira finalmente organizar o caos em que se encontravam seus pensamentos.

Todos no castelo dormiam. Seu corpo estava leve.

Naquele momento ninguém...nada...poderia perturbar sua paz.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Seus ouvidos captaram um som muito fraco. Parecia um choro

Levantou-se, ficando sentado com as pernas cruzadas, e olhando em volta.

Quem poderia estar acordado àquela hora?

Aproximou-se mais da borda do lago, apertando os olhos para poder enfim perceber uma silhueta na margem oposta.

Principiou a caminhar até o vulto. Poderia estar machucado ou coisa assim

Quanto mais se aproximava, o som tornava-se mais audível fazendo-o apressar-se para ajudar a pessoa que chorava.

Quando, enfim, estava quase ao lado da pessoa hesitou por um instante em aproximar-se.

Você está bem? – perguntou baixinho dando um pequeno passo à frente para tentar ver quem era.

Nesse momento as nuvens deixaram de cobrir a lua, e a luz desta iluminou a pessoa de cabelos loiro-platinado que se encontrava ajoelhada na borda do lago.

Potter! – Exclamou o loiro ao olhar para trás e deparar com seu inimigo.

Levantou-se rapidamente, limpando os olhos e pondo-se a encarar o garoto postado a sua frente.

Por algum motivo Harry não o reconheceu de imediato. Mas em seguida, como numa reação defensiva ele deu um passo para trás.

Malfoy! – exclamou ele. – O que faz aqui?

Ora. Não é de sua conta, Potter. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não lhe interessa. – o loiro disse em seu típico tom arrastado de voz.

Estava chorando? – Harry reparou as marcas recentes de lágrimas no rosto do garoto e os resquícios de lagrimas em seus olhos.

Chorando? Não seja infantil, Potter. – respondeu o loiro procurando impor ironia em sua voz – Os Malfoy não choram.

Quem está sendo infantil é você, Malfoy. – Harry não sabia porque, mas algo dentro dele queria saber o motivo pelo qual Malfoy chorava. – Os Malfoy, como você diz, são humanos. E como todos os humanos eles também choram.

Sim, Potter. Somos humanos, mas não com você e seus amiguinho que desabam em lágrimas por qualquer coisinha. Não somos um bando de corações moles, sangues-ruins e pobretões que nem vocês.

Melhor ter um coração mole do que não ter um...ou ter uma pedra no lugar. E não se atreva a falar de meus amigos. Você na esta a altura deles.

Hahaha...o heroizinho defende seus amigos mais uma vez. Cuidado Potter, na próxima aventura vocês podem não voltar tão bem como dessa vez. – o loiro tinha adotado um tom de voz acido agora. – Nem sempre seu padrinho ou Dumbledore estarão lá para se sacrificar por você

Pronto.

O sangue de Harry atingira a temperatura máxima.

Suas mãos dirigiram um soco preciso, bem no nariz de Malfoy e depois voaram para o pescoço do garoto, que foi derrubado no chão e imobilizado.

Nunca! Nunca se atreva a falar de Sirius novamente! Essa sua língua venenosa não tem direito de proferir, uma palavra sequer sobre ele! – Harry cuspia cada palavra, um ódio assassino o dominava agora – Ele era a pessoa que eu mais amava! O único parente que eu tinha vivo! E seus pais e os amiguinhos Comensais dele o tiraram de mim!

Você não sabe o que é amar, Malfoy! Não sabe o que eu e meus amigos passamos ao ver quem amamos em perigo! Não sabe de nada!

Para sua surpresa Harry também ganhou um soco bem no meio do rosto e foi girado sendo que agora era Malfoy que se encontrava encima dele.

Você pensa que é Deus, Potter! Acha que é dono da verdade? – o loiro segurava o colarinho da camisa de Harry com tanta força que algumas costuras rasgaram. – Sim! Eu sei o que é amar! E eu sei o que é ter alguém que se ama no meio de uma guerra! A mim pouco importa o que diabos o meu pai fez! Eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele desgraçado! – agora as lagrimas rolavam livres pelo rosto do loiro caindo quentes sobre o rosto de Harry. – Aquele monstro...sim um monstro! Ele nós domina! Nós faz sofrer desde que nasci! A mim pouco importa o destino daquele desgraçado! Até me agradaria se ele morresse logo!

Mas eu não penso só em mim! Não sou como você e seus 'leais companheiros' pensam!

Nesse momento algum tipo de cansaço pareceu apossar-se de Malfoy. Ele levantou-se e deu as costas a Harry indo para a margem do lago novamente e mirando-se inexpressivo no lago.

Limpou um pouco de sangue que saia de seu nariz.

Harry ainda estava aturdido.

Nem ao menos levantara-se ainda. Estava apoiado sobre os ombros com o corpo deitado no chão.

Nunca vira tal reação em ninguém. Jamais vira tanto ódio acumulado quanto acabara de ver agora. Nem o ódio que sentia de Voldemort se igualava.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu até onde o outro estava, ficando a uma certa distancia.

Mas antes que abrisse a boca o loiro o cortou

O que foi agora? – falou num tom de voz cansado. Para Harry parecia que Malfoy havia ganhado centenas de anos. – Não pode deixar-me em paz agora? Quer que eu termine de contar a história pra você poder ir correndo para seus amiguinhos e contar que o "perverso" Malfoy estava chorando como uma garotinha?

Eu na seria tão canalha... – Harry viu-se dizendo antes que pudesse evitar. – Não sei se foi só por causa da raiva, mas você me revelou uma parte de si que mantêm escondida. Deve haver algum motivo para isso.

Harry virou-se e ia dirigir-se para o castelo. Mas após alguns passos a voz do loiro soou, mas uma vez, fazendo-o virar-se de volta.

Ele...ele me obriga...- o loiro tinha a voz quase sumida agora. – Me obriga a ser assim.

Ele? – Harry arriscou uma pergunta.

Não se faça de tolo! – uma exclamação aborrecida da parte de Malfoy. – Estou falando do meu pai.

Como ele pode te obrigar a alguma coisa se está em Askaban, nesse momento? – a curiosidade de Harry aflorava agora.

Hum... – o loiro não pode deixar de escapar um sorriso desdenhoso dos lábios – A muitas maneiras de se controlar alguém além da maldição _Imperio_.

Mas...

Eu tenho mantido essa máscara de frieza, essa arrogância...durante toda a minha vida. Desde pequeno fui ensinado a não valorizar sentimentos como amor e amizade. Eu devia ter servos e não amigos...sim era isso que ele me dizia...dizia que o mundo pode destruir tolos que crêem em um sentimento fútil como amor.

Mas uma pessoa me salvou. Não deixou que eu me tornasse uma pessoa dominada pelo ódio como Lucius.

Minha mãe, Potter. Ela me ensinou o que é amor...ela impediu que eu me tornasse um monstro.

Ela suportou mil vezes a dor que eu suporto...porque...apesar dele fazê-la sofrer, ela ama Lucius e sofre por ele...

Harry impediu que ele continuasse.

Pos uma mão sobre o ombro do loiro em sinal de compreensão.

Não falou nada. Talvez por não saber o que dizer, talvez porque achasse que aquele momento não exigia nenhum comentário.

E não havendo se passado mais que um minuto, Draco virou-se e saiu em direção ao castelo. Mas não antes de proferir um – Muito obrigado – que não passou de um sussurro.

Harry o viu sumir nas sombras assim que cruzou o portal que dava acesso ao interior do castelo. Permaneceu ainda por alguns minutos nos jardins e subiu de volta para o dormitório da grifinória.

Deitou-se na cama e finalmente sentiu o sono envolvê-lo. Fechou os olhos pensando no que Draco estaria passando.

Um sorriso apareceu-lhe no canto da boca ao relembrar as cenas de minutos atrás.

Ele brigara, conversara e consolara Draco Malfoy. E isso tudo numa única noite.

'Será que ele pode mesmo ter mudando tanto?' pensou antes de deixar-se levar pelo sono.

Pela manhã Draco acordou com os primeiros raios de sol.

Apesar de ter ido dormir muito tarde, não sentia o mínimo cansaço.

Já estava acostumado. Havia meses que essa insônia o atormentava e tudo devido a sua preocupação com sua mãe.

Em sua ultima carta ela parecia imersa em uma profunda tristeza. Ele suspeitava que ela estivesse depressiva com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Tinha medo do que ela poderia fazer nesse estado. Até tinha receado vir para a escola para cuidar dela, mas...ela como sempre não permitiu.

Foi ao banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água quente deslizar por sua pele, levando junto consigo para o ralo todos os problemas que o atormentavam naquele momento.

Pôs as vestes do colégio e desceu para o salão comunal. Tinha de terminar uma redação de poções, mais por vontade própria do que por obrigação, já que Snape nunca lhe daria uma nota baixa por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

Enquanto escrevia o salão comunal da Sonserina começou a se encher de gente e ele não conseguiu mais se concentrar.

Esperou numa das poltronas verde-esmeralda, que os seus dois paquidermes guarda-costas levantassem, o que não demorou muito já que Crabbe e Goyle tinham um estômago pontualíssimo e nunca se atrasariam pra o café o qualquer que fosse a refeição.

Assim que chegou ao corredor que levava ao salão principal, notou grupinhos cochichando algo e pelo que parecia, era algo em relação a ele.

'Na certa estão falando de Lucius' pensou tolamente.

Sentou-se a mesa da Sonserina e serviu-se de um cálice com suco de abóboras, enquanto Pansy Parkinson vinha da outra ponta da mesa para atazanar-lhe o juízo.

Enquanto fingia prestar atenção no que aquela garota com cara de Buldogue falava, uma chuva de corujas invadiu o salão trazendo o correio da manhã.

E justamente quando ia levando um _croissant, _uma coruja de cor cinza-chumbo pousou sobre a mesa em sua frente.

Estranhou o fato, pois aquela não era a coruja de sua mãe e não sabia de ninguém mais que pudesse querer mandar-lhe algo.

Reparou então no envelope que a coruja trazia consigo.

Era cinza-prateado e por isso quase passou desapercebido. Conhecia aquele envelope, pois já vira vários iguais nas mãos de Lucius.

Era do ministério. Um tipo especial de envelope, usado para cartas que contivessem assuntos solenes ou de extrema importância. Mas por que um envelope daqueles estaria endereçado a ele?

Pegou o envelope e desfez o selo mágico que o fechava pondo-se a ler a carta escrita no papel amarelado com detalhes em prata, enquanto pegava seu cálice para beber um pouco de suco.

Mas antes que o cálice tocasse seus lábios, esse foi ao chão, espatifando-se em mínimos pedaços de cristal e chamando a atenção de todo o salão, que embora ele não houvesse percebido, estava em silencio absoluto desde a chegada da coruja do ministério.

Seus olhos não podiam crer no que viam.

"**Sentimos informar**...", não podia ser verdade... "**Sua mãe**...", _NÃO_! "...**morta**...", _não Deus!...não!_ "...**na cama, pela manhã**..." _Não pode ser! _"...**pulsos cortados.**"

Ele podia não perceber, mas enquanto seus olhos vidrados liam a carta, lagrimas rolavam incessantemente por sua face, tamanha sua angustia.

Quando acabou de ler, sentiu a força faltar à suas pernas e iria ao chão se as mãos de Snape não o segurassem no momento seguinte.

O professor o pôs no colo, numa atitude que muitos poderiam interpretar como protetora se não viesse de Snape e então o levou do salão.

No chão jazia a tal carta, que assim dizia:

"_Prezado Sr. Malfoy_

_Primeiramente pedimos ao Sr. que mantenha a calma após ler o que se encontra nas linhas adiantes, prescritas nesta carta._

_E é com muito pesar que viemos por meio desta a lhe informar que hoje, 2 de setembro, sua mãe, a Sra. Narcisa Malfoy, foi encontrada pela manhã em seu quarto, morta sobre a cama, devido a cortes no pulso que presumimos terem sido feitos pela mesma._

_Lamentamos muito pela sua perda, e desejamos nossos mais solenes pêsames_

_Infelizmente não pudemos impedir que esse caso viesse a publico através da imprensa, devido a motivos de força maior._

_Estamos fazendo o possível para recolher as edições do "O PROFETA" desta manhã, mas acreditamos que será impossível reter essa informação_

_Minhas mais sinceras desculpas_

_Ass: Cornélio Fudge_

_Ministro da magia_ "

Harry presenciou toda a cena sem saber do que se tratava.

Viu pasmo, assim como todo o salão, Draco Malfoy...o garoto mais frio de toda a escola, desabar em lágrimas à simples visão de uma carta.

Tinha uma vaga noção do que aquele papel poderia conter e naquele momento, sentiu-se extremamente penalizado por Malfoy.

Teve ganas de matar um quartanista que teve a ousadia de dizer "Aposto que ali ta escrito que ele ficou pobre" e logo se pos a rir junto com os colegas.

Depois que Snape carregou-o para fora do salão, os ânimos se acalmaram e Harry sentou-se, para tomar sem animo algum seu café.

O que será que deixou o Malfoy daquele jeito. – Rony lhe perguntou baixinho, pois apesar de todos terem ficado quietos, os sussurros continuavam.

Sinceramente...não sei. – Harry não iria revelar nada sobre a noite anterior.

Mas eu sei. – Disse Mione que tinha saído da mesa e agora voltava com algo na mão – Aqui está o motivo.

Ela estendeu um exemplar do Profeta Diário no colo de Harry que estava entre ela e Rony, de modo que apenas os três pudessem ver.

Na capa, a manchete principal dizia em letras garrafais:

Suicídio Na Família Malfoy!

"Depois do escândalo dos comensais da morte, entre os quais se encontrava Lucius Malfoy, novamente a família Malfoy surpreende-nos".

Essa manhã foi encontrada morta na cama de seu quarto, na mansão Malfoy, ninguém menos que Narcisa Malfoy, mulher do antes poderoso, Lucius Malfoy e mãe do herdeiro de toda a fortuna Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Os peritos dizem que não há nenhuma outra hipótese além do suicídio, pois os pulsos foram obviamente cortados com uma navalha ou outro objeto cortante.

O que intriga a todos é que a arma do crime parece ter sumido da cena.

Mas os peritos do ministério da magia afirmam que é possível que a arma tenha sido escondida ou mesmo atirada pela vítima. E uma vez que os peritos ainda não tem permissão para investigar totalmente a cena do crime, é impossível saber onde a arma se encontra.

Agora aqui estão alguns possíveis motivos pra o suicídio de Narcisa Malfoy..."

A partir daí haviam apenas baboseiras de leitoras que não tinham o que fazer.

Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver seus temores confirmados. Mas preferiu, novamente, guardar para si esse sentimento.

Por Merlin. O Malfoy pode ser uma das piores criaturas sobre a terra...- começou Rony pasmo. – Mas nem ele merece isso.

Olhem só isso! Esses idiotas do O PROFETA, nem se deram ao trabalho de censurar a foto. – Mione elevou um pouco co tom de voz, mas sem chamar a atenção.

Hei olhem! Tem outra manchete aqui. – apontou Rony – FUGA EM MASSA DE ASKABAN.

Harry reparou nessa manchete bem antes de Rony, e já a tinha lido quando o ruivo a mencionou.

Ele os deixou discutindo enquanto saiu para os corredores para pensar.

Algo nele dizia para ir atrás de Draco...tinha que velo.

E essa sensação aumentou ainda mais durante o resto do dia, pois Draco não apareceu mais em lugar algum.

Conseguira localizar Draco.

Tivera de segui um grupinho de garotas chatas da sonserina pra isso, mas valera a pena.

Estava na porta da Ala hospitalar, que a essa hora já se encontrava fechada.

Abriu-a delicadamente, tentando fazê-la ranger o mínimo possível.

Entrou com a capa de invisibilidade e dirigiu-se com cuidado até o leito mais ao fundo da ala. O loiro estava lá. Deitado inerte, com os olhos vermelho e a face marcada pela lágrimas.

Certificou-se que Madame Pomfrey roncava sob sua rede de crochê e retirou a capa de invisibilidade, para então aproximar-se da cama de Draco.

Malfoy. – chamou baixinho – Malfoy!

O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem emoção alguma ao abrir os olhos.

Vim ver se está bem...

Não preciso de sua compaixão, Potter! – disse num tom bem mais alto, cortando Harry.

Shhhhh! Não estou aqui por compaixão estou aqui por que...por que...- agora que parava pra pensar ele nem mesmo sabia por que estava ali. – por que me preocupei...apenas isso.

Preocupado? Comigo? – um sorrisinho cínico apareceu nos lábios de Malfoy. – Em outros tempos, se alguém me dissesse que eu iria ouvir da boca de Harry Potter que ele estava preocupado comigo eu riria na cara desse pobre coitado...e, no entanto agora...

Draco. – ele interrompeu o loiro chamando-o pelo primeiro nome – Você pode ser muito forte...não gosto de admitir, mas você já provou isso. Mas mesmo com toda a força que possua, ninguém é capaz de ficar firme perante algo assim.

Do que você acha que está faland...

Não me interrompa! – não chegou a gritar, mas seu tom de voz se elevou bastante. – Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Eu já perdi meus pais...perdi meu padrinho... e é possível que ainda vá perder muitas pessoas queridas nessa guerra que só está começando.

Eu já tentei me fazer de forte, mas percebi que esse é o caminha errado. Se fechar não vai ajudar em nada, apenas vai impedir que alguém possa ajudá-lo.Portanto pare de usar essa "máscara de frieza", como você mesmo disse. Comigo, pelo menos agora, você não precisa.

Após esse pequeno discurso, segui-se um período de silencio em que boca de Draco se abriu e logo em seguida fechou-se sem proferir nada.

E então depois de um longo suspiro...

Por que? – perguntou num tom não mais alto que um sussurro.

Não sei, Draco..eu...

Ela era tudo pra mim...- o loiro voltou a falar com a voz agora carregada de magoa, mas procurando controlar-se. – Não tenho amigos, nem amor, nem nada...era ela meu sustentáculo.

Não, Draco. Agora você tem um amigo. – num gesto atrevido ele segurou a mão gelada do loiro. – Nós nos odiamos por muito tempo...Mas agora...

Eu nunca te odiei...Invejei, sim...Mas nunca cheguei ao nível do ódio.

Mas eu o odiei...por meus amigos eu o odiei...por meus pais eu o odiei e por mim também.

Desculpe...- agora o loiro deixava as lágrimas rolarem. – Seus pais...se eu soubesse...a dor...como você...suportou tanto...- nesse ponto os soluços e o choro já o impediam de falar direito. - Me...me...me ajude...por...favor.

O loiro agarrou-se ao peito de Harry, que no primeiro instante ficou atordoado por ser pego de surpresa.

Mas então passou seus braços ao redor do loiro, num repentino instinto protetor.

Ficaram assim por um tempo que nenhum dos dois saberia definir.

Muito tempo depois que Draco já havia se controlado, eles ainda estavam abraçados.

Draco então mexeu-se de maneira um pouco brusca, e eles acabaram encarando-se.

Os olhares se cruzaram e fixaram-se. Nunca antes haviam se encarado de maneira tão intensa.

Olhavam-se como se querendo desvendar a alma do outro. As íris azuis de Draco refletiam nas esmeraldas de Harry.

Seus lábios foram aproximando-se...Milímetro a milímetro...E antes que percebessem, eles se tocaram, dando inicio a um beijo. Nada mais que um simples toque unindo seu lábios e fazendo-os esquecer-se de tudo ao redor.

O chão abaixo deles pareceu sumir. Seus corpos...Suas almas...Naquele momento tudo era uma coisa só.

Então da mesma maneira que começou...Terminou.

E os dois ficaram a olhar-se ainda perdidos...Para então a vergonha tomar-lhes a face e fazê-los desviar o olhar.

E...Eu acho...Melhor ir embora – Harry falou de cabeça baixa.

E..É um boa idéia..já..já está tarde... – o loiro olhava para o travesseiro ao seu lado

Bem...en..então...eu já vou – Disse e virou-se para ir embora

Es...espera! – o loiro estava completamente rubro.

O que foi? – Harry aproximou-se

Novamente os olhos se encontraram...dessa vez mais confiantes e logo os lábios se uniram novamente. Com mais fervor...mais desejo...mais paixão.

Suas línguas invadiram as bocas alheias...uma dança sensual se iniciou.

Perderam-se na intensidade do ato e só voltaram a recobrar a consciência quando cessaram o toque dos lábios em busca de ar.

Boa noite. – Harry sorria

Boa noite. – Draco também sorria

Harry pôs a capa sobre si e saiu para a torre da Grifinória.

Assim que entrou pelo quadro da mulher gorda, Harry jogou-se na primeira poltrona que encontrou.

Seus dedos deslizaram pelo lábios, sentindo-os ainda formigar e o sabor do loiro ainda impregnado em todo o seu ser.

'Nossa! O que foi aquilo!' pensava extasiado

Subiu as escadas e deitou-se em sua cama, enrolando-se nas cobertas deixando-se vagar em seus sonhos quase que instantaneamente ao deitar.

Na manhã seguinte acordou com o sol fustigando-o pela janela.

Cobriu-se para evitá-lo, mas logo viu que não surtia o mínimo efeito.

Procurou os óculos com as mãos, colocando-os no rosto e notando que o dormitório se encontrava vazio.

Pelo que constava no relógio ele já estava atrasado pra 1ª aula do dia.

'Bah! Depois dou uma desculpa ao Flitwick...'

Levantou-se ainda sonolento e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Tirou as roupas e deixou a água quente banhá-lo.

E nesse momento as imagens do dia anterior vieram à tona.

'Deus...eu o beijei! Que me deu na cabeça!...E a mãe dele...ARRRGH' Tudo parecia um emaranhado.

Como fora envolver-se daquela maneira com Malfoy em um intervalo tão curto de tempo?

Fechou o registro e se vestiu. Iria até a cozinha do castelo e pediria para Dobby lhe fazer um café.

Era estranho andar nos corredores vazios. Seus passos ecoavam e o vento que antes nem era percebido agora o incomodava.

Uma sensação ruim...um tipo de solidão o invadiu. Sentiu-se só.

Mas então no mesmo instante um outro som de passos ecoando o fez voltar a si.

Sim! Era ele. Reconhecera de longe aqueles cabelos loiros perfeitamente alinhados atrás das orelhas e inconfundíveis naquela escola.

Os olhos do outro encontraram-se com os seus e em seguida desviaram, quando ele baixou a cabeça. Mas porque estava tão esquivo? Não era comum o olhar de Malfoy fugir do seu dessa maneira, fosse para brigar ou fosse...bem...não havia outro motivo para se encararem.

Ou havia...

Malfoy. – ele parou o loiro quando este cruzou seu caminho e pelo que parecia iria passar direto.

Sim, Potter. – o olhar do loiro fê-lo sentir como se tivessem voltado no tempo. Dois dias precisamente. Voltara a ser frio e impenetrável.

O que houve? Por que me olha assim? Eu pensei...

Pensou o que, Potter? Que estávamos nos tornando amigos ou coisa assim?

Bem...não...quer dizer...sim..er..

Ora, Potter. Por favor,...o que ouve nos últimos dois dias não significa que tenhamos desenvolvido algum tipo de amizade. Eu apenas estava num momento...sensível, por assim dizer. – O loiro dizia cada palavra com sua voz arrastada e no tom ácido que sempre lhe fora comum, mas agora, com o detalhe de que estas eram disparadas como gelo.

Malfoy...

Potter. Esqueça-me, tudo bem! Voltemos apenas a nos xingar e nos odiar como sempre fizemos. – E pôs-se a continuar seu caminho.

Você não me odeia, Draco. – disse às costas do loiro que se distanciava.

É Malfoy! E você se engana em pensar que o que eu disse era verdade.

Nesse momento o sinal tocou indicando o fim da 1ª aula. Alunos irromperam das salas e passavam apressados em direção a outras salas de aula, passando por um Harry parado a esmo no meio do corredor.

O sinal tocou e os alunos logo lotaram o corredor. Mas sequer eram notados por Draco, que andava como se mais nada existisse ali...Como se todas os outros fossem feitos de fumaça...Como se estivesse cego em meio à neblina.

Doera. Doera mais que tudo proferir aquelas palavras para o outro.

Mas não podia ser de outro jeito. Aquilo não poderia durar. Não sem que ELE soubesse.

Então Draco viu-se obrigado a acabar de uma vez com tudo.

Mas apesar de ter ido determinado, chegara a fraquejar ao ver o olhar incrédulo do outro quando aquelas palavras frias e desprovidas de sentimentos foram proferidas de sua boca.

Não! Não podia sentir remorso agora. Fora para o bem dos dois que acabara com aquilo, que poderia ser o primeiro vestígio de amizade...ou...algo mais...em sua vida.

Que reação fora aquela?

Por que o loiro o havia tratado daquele jeito?

Na noite anterior havia sido acalentado entre os braços, contendo seus prantos...e agora agia como se tudo não tivesse passado de uma simples ilusão...voltara à frieza de antigamente sem ter um pingo de remorso ao mandá-lo aos infernos.

'Ora! E porque eu estou me importando com isso? Dane-se aquele sonserino oxigenado e suas mudanças de personalidade. Estaria bem melhor sem toda aquela confusão'

Pelo menos era como se sentia no momento.

Não agüentara permanecer na aula. Dera uma desculpa qualquer e se refugiara em seu quarto na Sonserina.

Agora chorava, lágrimas brotavam sem parar, embora ele fizesse esforço para contê-las.

Seu pranto podia ser ouvido do lado de fora do cômodo. Mas não importava, pois agora estavam todos em aula. E mesmo que alguém estivesse no Salão da Sonserina, qualquer um que abrisse aquela portas ou perguntasse o porque daquilo receberia um Avada Kedavra sem que ele ao menos pestanejasse.

'Maldito! Filho da ! Por que? Por que tem que assolar minha existência!...Por que não morre de uma vez em um confronto contra um auror! Não percebe que sem você o mundo seria bem melhor!' Praguejava em meio à dor, a imagem do ser desprezível que chamava de pai.

Relembrou a noite anterior. Quando aquele demônio mais uma vez o obrigara a fazer o que não queria. O abrigara a machucar sua alma.

FLASHBACK-

Draco saiu da ala hospitalar ainda naquela noite.

Bastara um olhar gélido quando madame Pomfrey insistira pra que ficasse.

Entrou em seu quarto e jogou-se na cama.

Sua mãe morrera...

Deus! Porque! Seu ultimo pilar...aquilo que ainda o mantinha vivo...simplesmente...se fora.

Mas não choraria. Sabia que ela jamais iria admitir que chorasse a sua morte. Ela era orgulhosa. Sim, era amável, mas também orgulhosa e forte.

Lembrava de quando era pequeno, numa noite, quando ela o punha pra dormir.

Draco. – chamara ela.

Sim – ele havia respondido sonolento

Quando eu morrer...não quero que chore...não quero que chore minha morte. – ela disse hesitante. – Entendeu, querido?

Mas mãe... – ele apertou-se abraçou o colo de sua mãe. – Por que me diz isso?

Não importa. Apenas prometa, esta bem? – disse encerrando o assunto.

Sim. Prometo.

E lembrava dos sonhos conturbados que teve aquela noite. Sonhos de morte, de sofrimento e dor.

E agora ele olhava para o teto de sua cama de dossel. Ela se fora e ele cumpriria a promessa.

Lembrou-se de Potter. Seus braços o haviam envolvido e por um minuto ele havia se sentido de volta a aquelas noites em que era acalentado por Narcisa.

Então veio o...o beijo.

Havia acontecido de maneira tão simples, tão calma...

Tocar os lábios de Potter havia feito sumir o peso em sua alma. Esquecera tudo e deixara-se perder naquele ato impensado.

De todo modo fora bom. Não podia negar.

Então aquela velha sensação de estar sendo sugado invadiu-lhe a mente, como acontecia diversas noites. E ele ouviu aquela voz gélida e arrastada como a sua, mas que conseguia passar ainda mais crueldade quando batia nos ouvidos alheios:

Por acaso está chorando, seu bastardo? – a voz de Lucius soou em sua mente. – Ela sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sabia que quando não precisasse mais dela eu a eliminaria.

Seu demônio! Por que fez isso? Ela não merecia! Filho da !

Não me elogie Draco. E ela merecia. Sim, ela merecia por trair-me!

Traí-lo! Com quem! Você pode ser a criatura mais desprezível do mundo...mas, por algum motivo, ela o amava! Jamais o traiu!

Sim, ela me traiu! Com você, bastardo! Não do modo que pensa, claro. Mas minha mulher tem que desejar apenas a mim, amar apenas a mim, pensar apenas em mim...

Seu insano! Você é que merecia morrer! Não! A morte e pouco para uma criatura do seu nível!

Cala-se! – nesse momento Draco sentiu seu corpo queimar como se estivesse recebendo um _Cruciatus_, igual ao que muitas vezes já recebera de Lucius. – Você ainda me deve respeito!

Jamais lhe respeitei e não começarei agora!

Esqueçamos este assunto, pirralho. – a voz de Lucio mudou de tom. – Descobriu alguma coisa sobre os planos daquele velho ou sobre Potter?

Mesmo que tivesse descoberto algo eu não lhe diria.

Hahaha! Não seja insolente! Você sabe que não pode esconder nada de mim. – Draco sentiu uma leve pontada na cabeça. – O que eu quiser saber eu posso extrair dessa sua mente fraca e você nada pode fazer. Jamais soube dominar os dons que o sangue dos Malfoy lhe deu. Não tem a mínima habilidade em oclumência e menos ainda na legilimência.

Não faço questão de dominar tais dons malditos. Ter seu sangue em minha veias não é motivo de orgulho nenhum para mim.

Cala-se e diga-me o que sabe! – a dor em sua cabeça aumentou. – Ou melhor,...deixe descobrir eu mesmo...

Deus! Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir. Aquela dor lancinante novamente. As imagens sendo trazidas de volta dos confins de sua mente.

'Não! Ele não pode saber o que e houve entre Potter e você! Ele irá matá-lo' sua consciência lhe dizia

E Draco esforçou-se o máximo para manter aquelas imagens escondidas, longe dos olhos de Lucius. Sentia cada vez mais forte a consciência dele adentrar a sua, mas manteve aquelas lembranças no fundo de sua mente.

E quando finalmente Lucius cessou a invasão, Draco perdeu os sentidos e caiu em sono profundo sobre a cama.

FIM DO FLASHBACK-

Agora, sobre a cama ele chorava. Por sua mãe, pelo estado deplorável de sua vida e por, a minutos atrás, ter destruído sua ultima chance de salvação.

Parou para pensar um instante 'Que diria o resto da população de Hogwarts se soubessem que Draco Malfoy agora andava trancado, aos prantos, em seu quarto, como uma menininha?'

"Recomponha-se", ordenou-lhe uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente "Lucius pode ser um traste, mas ao menos lhe ensinou a não agir como um fraco. Você é Draco Malfoy! Tem uma reputação a zelar."

E em alguns minutos, após um curto banho, lá estava novamente o ar superior e a confiança gélida em seu olhar.

Entrou no Grande Salão e todos os olhares se fixaram nele. Respondeu-lhes com um olhar de profundo desprezo.

Sim. Draco Malfoy estava de volta.

Ele observou o loiro adentrar no grande salão.

Agora não se percebia nada do Draco de duas noites atrás. A aura gélida que envolvia seus olhos voltara e agora parecia estar muito mais forte.

Dirigiu-se à mesa da Sonserina, onde colocou-se em seu lugar habitual junto a Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e os grandalhões Crabbe e Goyle.

Pansy segurou-lhe o braço e estava numa tentativa, ridícula em sua opinião, de consolá-lo. Ele parecia sequer ter conhecimento da presença da garota.

E repentinamente seu olhar se dirigiu para a mesa Grifinória. Mais precisamente para o grifinório de olhos verdes que o observava, disparando uma mensagem onde todos os presentes notariam o mais puro ódio.

Mas Harry enxergou além. Enxergou mais fundo. E viu o reflexo da dor estampado no olhar, agora, gélido.

Sua alma pedia por socorro.

Então porque ele fazia aquilo? Por que sustentava aquela pose e aquele olhar tenebroso.

Harry repreendeu-se por estar novamente a preocupar-se com o loiro. Apenas tratou de desviar o olhar e voltar a conversar com Rony e Hermione.

Você está muito voador hoje hein, Harry? – disse o ruivo enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada. – Por acaso prestou atenção em algo do que eu disse?

Desculpe Ron, poderia repetir?

Eu dizia que foi realmente uma bela lição para o Malfoy, esse negócio do jornal. – disse ele sem remorso algum.

Rony! Não seja insensível – repreendeu Mione. – O Malfoy pode ser asqueroso, mas ainda é humano. E eu sei o que é perder um ente querido. Não há dor igual.

Humano? O Malfoy? – respondeu em tom de sarcasmo. – Mione, o Malfoy é não é humano. É, sim, um projeto de comensal e com essa fuga de Askaban logo, logo o papai Malfoy vai estar vindo buscá-lo para jurar lealdade a você-sabe-quem.

Como pode ter certeza disso? – Harry pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. – Por acaso você sabe o que ele acha sobre isso?

Han? Não, mas é obvio que sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy esse é o único futuro para ele. – Rony não entendia o porque daquela reação de Harry. – Qualquer um que o conheça sabe disso.

E você o conhece? – Harry levantou-se e saiu do salão, deixando suas torradas quase intactas.

Draco observou toda a cena de longe. Não podia ouvir, mas certamente podia ler-lhe os lábios para saber do que falavam.

O pobretão do Weasley falava mal dele. Não sabia bem o que, mas falava mal dele. E ao que parecia Potter o defendera e saíra extremamente irritado do salão.

Após isso ele concentrou-se em terminar seu café e dirigir-se para a primeira aula do dia.

Entrou só na sala de Poções, e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Harry Potter, sentado em uma das primeiras cadeiras da sala vazia.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e por um instante, o gelo derreteu e o olhar de Draco falhou em esconder seus sentimentos.

Se Harry estivesse com a cabeça levantada, poderia ler na face do outro as sensações que o atormentavam.

O loiro dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, batendo intencionalmente na cadeira do outro e mencionando um ' Obrigado' em, não mais, que um sussurro.

Logo em seguida a sala se encheu com o resto da turma Sonserina e Grifinória, e o massacre das aulas de Snape contra a Grifinória começou.

Novamente ele não conseguia dormir.

Revirava-se na cama e o sono não vinha.

Por fim desistiu e levantou-se, descendo as escadas do dormitório e reparando no salão comunal vazio. Sentou-se numa das poltronas de veludo vermelho, mirando o fogo e tentando se concentrar. Mas algo lhe perturbava o juízo.

Refletira a tarde toda.

Tudo o que havia acontecido nas ultimas duas noites e o que ocorrera na hora do almoço com Rony.

O encontro, a discussão...o beijo. Essa era a parte que ele não conseguia esquecer. O beijo...

O toque dos lábios finos de Draco sobre os seus, o abandono do loiro em seus braços...

Para Draco poderia ter sido apenas um momento de fraqueza, mas para ele, não. Se ainda fosse a mesma criança do ano anterior, com duvidas sobre seus sentimentos e sobre amor, até poderia enganar-se e dizer que era um erro, algo que acontecera sem intenção.

Mas agora, ele lembrava e admitia. Ele havia desejado aquilo, ele quis beijá-lo. O olhar sôfrego e vazio que o loiro lhe deu quando se encararam. O corpo do outro quente e tremulo em seus braços. Lembrava tanto alguém...lembrava tanto a si próprio.

E ele lembrou-se como havia desejado alguém junto a si nesses momentos em que tudo parecia estar prestes a acabar.

E por isso deu vazão ao seu desejo e tomou-lhe os lábios.

Puxou a capa de detrás do jarro de flores na qual a escondera e passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, saindo pelos corredores.

Iria deixar que seu instinto o levasse.

E ele o levou até o portão do corredor que dava para os jardins.

Andou pela grama em direção ao lago, e observou ao longe. Ele estava lá novamente. E não podia ser coincidência.

Ainda hesitante ele tomou a direção, contornando o lago e aproximando-se do outro.

Problemas para dormir novamente? – perguntou aproximando-se.

Potter. – o outro falou devagar num tom acido. – Seria impressão minha ou você tem a mania de perturbar a vida dos outros?

Creio que foi você quem iniciou isso tudo ontem à noite. – respondeu tão acido quanto o outro. – e hoje de manhã veio agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afinal, o que diabos houve?

Ora! Não venha me cobrar explicações do que já lhe foi explicado, Potter. Como eu já disse eu estava num momento "frágil" e por acaso, São Potter apareceu pra me consolar.

Não me venha com essa. Eu senti a sua tristeza ontem Draco...

Malfoy! Já disse que para você é, Malfoy. – e finalmente ele virou-se para Harry, que pode perceber claramente as marcas das lágrimas em seu rosto. – Me faça um favor, Potter. Não tente adivinhar o que se passas comigo. Sua cabecinha jamais poderia entender a complexidade da minha pessoa. Jogue-se de um penhasco...faça qualquer coisa mais deixe-me. Não preciso de sua ajuda. Não estou mais "triste"

Então explique essas marcas no seu rosto! – gritou impaciente. – Explique as lágrimas que derramou ontem! Explique tudo aquilo que falou!...

Não há o que explicar! Apenas me deixe em paz! Deixe-me sozinho. – o loiro se distanciou um pouco indo para a margem do lago.

Não. – Harry pôs-se as sua costas. – Tenho medo do que possa fazer se eu deixá-lo só.

Por que você tem que fazer tudo mais difícil – aquele tom cansado voltou a dominar a voz do loiro.

O que é tão difícil? – Harry o virou para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você é que dificulta as coisas tentando mostrar-se forte num momento em que qualquer um estaria em frangalhos...

Draco mirava as íris verde-esmeralda a sua frente. Aquela boca a proferir palavras de consolo, procurando ajudá-lo. Tinha que protegê-lo...Mas naquele momento...

Sem razão alguma as lágrimas brotaram. Harry o abraçou ternamente e de um modo delicado tomou seus lábios, unindo-os aos dele.

Agora sim. Era aquilo que ambos ansiavam.

O toque, o gosto, as sensações que aquele simples gesto lhes trazia.

Mas esse era diferente do ultimo. Não era casto e suave, mas ,sim, provocante e possessivo.

A língua de Harry invadiu-lhe a boca gentilmente, procurando a sua, explorando sua boca, completando-se numa dança sensual, que o deixava zonzo.

O abraço tornou-se mais apertado e as mãos do loiro acariciavam a nuca e os cabelos rebeldes, enquanto as mãos de Harry despenteavam as mechas loiro-platinado que até então se encontravam tão bem arrumadas atrás das orelhas.

Mas aquilo teve de cessar com ambos em busca de ar.

Só que dessa vez eles encaram-se...e voltaram a beijar-se.

E assim foi o resto da noite.

Sentaram-se na grama do jardim e conversaram e beijaram-se.

Draco enfim lhe contou o que se passava. O medo ainda o possuía, mas pelo menos, agora, tinha com quem compartilhá-lo.

Continua...

Gente oq vcs acharam?

Ta chato? ta legal? ta meloso?

Mandem reviews please, mesmo q seja pra dizer q está horrivel e q eu devia procurar outro hobbie na vida.

Mas não deixem de mandaaaar!

Fuuuuizz


End file.
